


Non-Hospital Habitation

by ProseApothecary



Category: Crashing (UK TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProseApothecary/pseuds/ProseApothecary
Summary: Fred doesn't plan on crashing forever.





	Non-Hospital Habitation

Sam is happy for his boyfriend. Definitely not hoping his new apartment has a squirrel infestation. But even a perfectly happy, non-resentful boyfriend can’t match Fred’s sheer enthusiasm for basic amenities.

“Oh! And it has one of those combined bath-shower things. A bath _and_ a shower.”

“Uh-huh.” Sam says. “Does it have a cupboard full of mysterious medical equipment that the staff left behind, though?”

Fred smiles. “No, but it has a gym.”

“You don’t go to the gym.”

“I go to the gym.”

“That explains the six-pack,” Sam says, tracing a finger down Fred’s stomach.

Fred, reflexively, backs into the wall. “I could start going to the gym.”

Sam has a sudden image of Fred being spotted by a buff neighbour. Maybe a Brad Pitt-type who brings over cookies as a welcoming present.

“Don’t go to the gym.”

“Wasn’t actually going to.”

_Nice try, Brad Pitt._

“ _You_ go to the gym, though,” Fred continues.

Sam raises an eyebrow skeptically. “Is this you flirting?”

“No,” says Fred, suddenly nervous. “I mean, you might like the gym there.”

“Ok,” says Sam, still confused. “I’m not planning on visiting you for the gym.”

“Sammy,” Fred says, like he’s trying to restart the conversation from scratch. “I just meant that…If you wanted. We could both move in.”

Sam stares at him.

“I know it’s kind of soon. It’s just that I’ve thought about it and, um, we’re basically living together already. But you don’t have to decide right now. You can take a look around the place and-”

“Let’s do this,” says Sam, trying to stop his grin spilling over.

Fred splutters a slightly incredulous laugh. “You haven’t even looked at the photos yet.”

“As long as it doesn’t have a pigeon living in the shower, I’d say it’s an improvement.”

Fred shrugs. “It doesn’t. But we could always bring Henry along.”

He laughs at the look of pure terror Sam gives him.

Suddenly Sam grips his shoulder. “Oh God. We’re going to have to do all the cooking and cleaning. I don’t think we can hire out Kate and Anthony.”

“Mm.” Fred says seriously. “Do you think you’ll live?”

“Have to. Can’t have you moving on with your Brad Pitt neighbour.”

“Right. What?”

Sam just pulls him into a kiss.


End file.
